Love Sick
by snowflake-shona
Summary: On a routine mission, Sam and Jack mysteriously become ill. Will they find a cure before it's too late and be able to go home? Complete


Love Sick  
By  
Shona Carnall  
  
Summary: On a routine mission, Sam and Jack mysteriously become ill. Will they find a cure before it's too late and be able to go home?  
  
Category: Friendship/Romance  
  
Season: 5  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Movie, COTG, Solitudes, Enigma, 2001, Beneath the Surface.  
  
Pairing: Jack/Sam  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with MGM or anything to do with Stargate SG-1 or the movie. These characters aren't mine (pity! Imagine the fin I could have!!) So don't sue me!  
  
Authors Note: The spoilers are only slight spoilers nothing major I just happen to mention some things that happen in episodes previously and thought I might as well put them in. This is not based on a particular episode and is just a separate mission they go on. Please Read and Review!! Thanx!  
  
Love Sick  
  
The whole of SG-1 were standing in the embarkation room, waiting for the last chevron to lock in place and a wormhole to be established to yet another world.  
  
"Wonder what's behind curtain number 1?" Jack said to his team mates.  
  
"According to the MALP results this planet is very similar to Earth and capable to supporting life," Sam informed him.  
  
"Thanks for that Carter," he said looking towards the now open wormhole. "So just another routine mission then?"  
  
"When have we ever had a routine mission Jack?" Daniel commented.  
  
"SG-1, Listen up." They heard General Hammonds call from the control room. "You know the routine," Jack looked at Daniel in a sort of "See" way, "I want you all back here safely by 1800 hours."  
  
"Yes Sir," Colonel O'Neill said and then led his team though the gate to P3X 927.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
They emerged on the other side to a beautiful paradise where they could see birds flying over head and small mammal like creatures in the shadows of the lush green forest which was surrounding the gate. There was a break in the trees which seemed to be a path.  
  
"Come on campers, looks like we're going this way," Jack said walking towards the opening.  
  
"Sir, this place is just teeming with life, just look at all the wildlife." Sam was completely enraptured by this place and so, it would appear, were the rest of the team.  
  
They walked off down this 'path' with Sam stopping every so often to collect samples from the soil and plant life. Suddenly, Jack raised his hand in the air and they all halted.  
  
Out of the forest appeared six men all pointing some kind of weapon towards them. They were surrounded.  
  
"What were you saying about routine mission Jack?" Daniel said.  
  
"Who are you?" one of the men asked.  
  
"We are peaceful explorers from a planet called Earth," Daniel explained. "I am Daniel Jackson, this is Major Carter, Teal'c and.."  
  
"Colonel Jack O'Neill," Jack interrupted. "Now you know who we are, you can return the compliment."  
  
"We are the Special Guard of the High Order, and we are going to have to take you in," the leader explained.  
  
"Malakay, it's OK, I'll take them in," an elderly man dressed in white came out from the shadows and all the Special Guards bowed down to him.  
  
"But Sir he's a Jaffa," the young man protested.  
  
"Do as I say," he quietly said and they six men backed off and disappeared back into the forest. "I do apologise for them, they do not interact well with strangers."  
  
"So who are you?" Jack bluntly asked.  
  
"I am Heldor, member of the High Order, and I welcome you to Karnak." Heldor bowed slightly and Daniel copied him making Jack roll his eyes.  
  
"The High Order? What's that?" Daniel enquired in his usual curious way.  
  
"The High Order is a group of twelve men and women who devote their lives to the development and security of our planet. We do not have one overall leader; all twelve members must be in agreement for a decision to be made. Come," he said pointing further down the path, "I will take you to our main city, Saqqara."  
  
"How did you know you could trust us?" Teal'c asked. "We are armed strangers; you could not have possibly known we meant no harm to you."  
  
"As soon as I heard you were the Tau'ri I knew I could trust you. Like your planet, thousands of years ago our people liberated themselves from the slavery enforced by the Goa'uld lord here. We are both free people, we have no reason to believe you to be hostile."  
  
"So you know about the Goa'uld?" Sam asked.  
  
"Oh yes, we know much about the Goa'uld although we know little about their technology."  
  
"We're sailing in the same boat then?" Jack said.  
  
"Maybe we could form an alliance and share our knowledge of the Goa'uld to ensure that our people remain free." Daniel suggested.  
  
"You will have to ask the rest of the High Order before anything can be arranged. But politics can wait. First we must have a feast in your name and give you a tour of the city."  
  
"Now that's more like it." Jack said rather excitedly.  
  
Suddenly the trees stopped to reveal the glistening city in front of them with ancient architectures combined with modern technology. The people appeared to be more technologically advanced then Earth but lived in buildings to rival the ancients.  
  
Heldor led them into the city.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
As they walked into the city, they had a chance to marvel at the sights in front of them. The buildings were not as tall as skyscrapers but just as impressive. The modern technology was well merged into the ancient style of the buildings and the farther they walked into the city the more extraordinary the city appeared. The whole of SG-1 were in awe of this place, even Jack who was determined to dislike every place they ever went.  
  
"You know," Daniel started, "this place looks just like Tollana but...."  
  
".....cooler!" Jack finished.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Soon they came to the centre of the city and to a vast piazza and standing alone in the middle was an immense glass pyramid.  
  
"Now that's cool." Jack uttered.  
  
"This is the building of the High Order." Heldor explained.  
  
"This is amazing architecture Heldor." Sam praised.  
  
"Thank you Major Carter. We embrace both our future and our past."  
  
"Excuse me. Can you tell me what that device is?" Teal'c asked pointing towards a smaller metal pyramid next to the larger glass one.  
  
"That is part of our defence system. They are able to fire well out of our planet's orbit and destroy any enemy craft."  
  
"How are they powered?" Sam enquired.  
  
"They are powered by Naqudria," Heldor explained, "but you would have to ask our scientists for a more detailed explanation."  
  
"And can I?" Sam pushed.  
  
"Of course. But I would have to ensure that the rest of the High Order are also in agreement and if we agree to this alliance then we will allow you to access our technology."  
  
"But not till after the feast right?" Jack reminded them.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Inside the pyramid it was cooler and lighter then the team had expected as the glass seemed to reflect the heat but not the light.  
  
"I will have to ask you to leave your weapons here." Heldor informed the team directing them towards a desk.  
  
"Oh I don't think so," Jack said holding his P90 tightly.  
  
"I'm afraid you cannot go any farther armed. I assure you, your weapons will be returned to you when you leave."  
  
"Please Jack." Daniel said coaxing Jack to reluctantly hand over his favourite gun.  
  
They were taken into a hall with an enormous table in the middle overflowing with luxurious food. They were seated in the middle of the table and were soon joined by 11 other men and women who were the High Order. They were of varying ages from a boy as young as about 14 to as old as 101. No one sat at the head or foot of the table probably to emphasise that no one person was more important than the others. One of the elder members spoke to SG-1.  
  
"Tau'ri, please allow me to take this opportunity to formally welcome you to Karnak. I am Kadesh and I'm sure you have questions you wish answered."  
  
"Yes!" Daniel said eagerly, "I was hoping you would tell me what you know about the Goa'uld who ruled here?"  
  
"He was called Horus."  
  
"The falcon God. According to Egyptian mythology Horus was the Son of Osiris and nephew of Seth and Seth's greatest enemy," Daniel explained to Jack and the rest of SG-1  
  
"Yes. He ruled here for many generations until our people rose up against him and buried the portal."  
  
"Good day then?" Jack said.  
  
"Indeed," Kadesh smiled.  
  
"So when did you unbury the gate?" Sam asked.  
  
"About three generations ago the portal was found on the outskirts of the city and reopened," another member explained.  
  
"Do you travel through the star... portal?" Daniel enquired.  
  
"We have no need to. Everything we need is one this planet. We have an abundant supply of both Naquda and Naqudria and are advanced enough that we do not need others to help us."  
  
"Unlike us?" Jack said insulted.  
  
"That was not what Member Tames meant Colonel O'Neill. All we crave is friendship with anyone who is against the Goa'uld and fight for what they believe in," Heldor explained.  
  
"Then why do you appear to be hostile towards Jaffa?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"We have had problems with Jaffa under Goa'uld control in the past and we must admit that you would be the first we have met that is free from his oppressor and free to live his life as he chooses."  
  
"There are many Jaffa who have departed their false gods and devoted their lives to defeating the Goa'uld and freeing all Jaffa," Teal'c explained.  
  
"Well I hope we will meet them and assist them in their quest," Teal'c bowed his head in understanding.  
  
"What are you hoping for in this alliance?" Kadesh asked.  
  
"We are hoping that our two worlds can be friends and help each other fight the Goa'uld," Daniel explained.  
  
"And one of those nice canon things you have outside would be nice." Jack added.  
  
"We do not usually trade with technologically young beings," One member simply said.  
  
"What would you gain from this?" Sam said changing the subject noticing Jack about to respond to the last comment.  
  
"Friendship and connections to other races whose goal is similar to our own."  
  
"And that would be what?" Jack asked.  
  
"To protect the universe from the people who are determined to destroy it," Kadesh said.  
  
By the end of the feast SG-1 were so stuffed that they couldn't imagine wandering round the city. They sat for a while talking to the members and exchanging stories. They were very keen to hear the accounts of how SG-1 had destroyed several System Lords and prevented attacks on Earth. Daniel listened intently to their stories about their ancients and how they defeated a Goa'uld mothership several years ago.  
  
Finally they went on the tour of the city and this gave Jack a chance to talk to Daniel about something that had been preying on his mind.  
  
"Daniel? Do you get the feeling that this is just a bit too easy?"  
  
"Jack you're just suspicious of everyone. For once, could you just think that someone wants to help us?" Daniel said.  
  
"I could but we've seen this before. You do remember the Aschen?" Jack reminded Daniel.  
  
"What do you mean Colonel O'Neill?" Teal'c joined in along with Sam.  
  
"Remember how eager they were to help us and they were planning to wipe us out. I don't know, it's just too easy."  
  
"Colonel, I don't think these people mean us any harm," Sam reassured Jack.  
  
"Right," Jack said still not convinced.  
  
They continued their tour of the city passing the Trishoots waterfall and toured the tombs of the ancients. Daniel was very excited about what he found and begged if he could stay and translate more of the text, but was told he could return later and spend as long as he liked there.  
  
"At least if we lose Daniel, we'll know where he is," Jack said.  
  
They had headed off outside the city and walked up the mountainside to some caves.  
  
"These caves are where some of our ancestors hid during Horus' reign," Heldor told them.  
  
"Can we go inside? There might be some writings on the wall to help us understand how they defeated Horus," Daniel asked peering into the cave.  
  
"I'm afraid no one has been down these caves in many years."  
  
"Well here's a great opportunity to do just that," Jack said leading his team into the cave. Heldor followed continuing to protest.  
  
Jack and Sam lit a few flares inside the cave and Daniel looked around the place. There were many cave drawings on the walls and Daniel had already translated half of it.  
  
"It says that while Horus was on a mission somewhere, another race appeared through the Stargate," Daniel told them pointing to the pictures as he spoke, "They told them that Horus was a false God and that they can help them fight for their freedom."  
  
"Sounds familiar," Jack said.  
  
"Yeah. Shows we aren't the first beings trying to rid the universe of the Goa'uld. Over here it says that they were given advanced weapons and they were able to destroy Horus. They were told to bury their gate till a time when they are able to defend themselves from the Goa'uld."  
  
"Really familiar," Jack said sitting down on the floor and taking off his jacket.  
  
"Heldor, I would like to stay here and see if I can translate any more of this," Daniel asked.  
  
"I'm afraid we've stayed longer than we should. We should probably get back to the city," Heldor said nervously.  
  
"Why?" Jack said now fully lying down on the ground.  
  
"These caves are sacred to our people. We should not have come."  
  
"Do you realise now important these drawings could be? They help explain how they defeated Horus and might have clues to help us in our fight against the Goa'uld," Daniel said trying to get his point across but Heldor was not having it.  
  
"I'm sorry. Maybe some other time Dr Jackson," and with that he left the caves with a reluctant SG-1 in tow.  
  
They started walking down the mountainside back towards the city but were stopped by both Jack and Sam.  
  
"Is it hot or is it just me?" Jack said resting against a large rock and wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"I was just about to say that, Sir," Sam agreed.  
  
"No...it's fine," Daniel said looking curiously at the two.  
  
"Major Carter, are you alright? You do not look well," Teal'c added.  
  
"Thanks Teal'c," she said sarcastically, "I'm fine. Must be the heat."  
  
"Let's just get back to the city," Jack said irritably.  
  
However, they did not get far as Jack and Sam lagged farther and farther behind. At this point they both were looking incredibly ill.  
  
"Are you sure you two are alright?" Daniel asked concerned for his two friends.  
  
"Fine, why?" Jack answered.  
  
"You don't look too good that's all."  
  
"I don't comment on what you look like Daniel so don't start on me," Jack said irritated.  
  
"Actually, I'm not feeling too good, Sir," Sam said.  
  
"Carter?" Jack said. She didn't reply and Jack just managed to see her slump to the floor in a heap just before he joined her and completely blacked out.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Jack awoke to find himself on a hospital bed in somewhere that definitely wasn't the SGC infirmary.  
  
"Carter?" Jack finally managed to say. His head felt like something blunt had hit it or he had been for a good night on the town, minus the fact that he knew he hadn't been drinking. Daniel suddenly appeared in front of him.  
  
"Hey Jack."  
  
"Carter?" He repeated.  
  
"She's still unconscious. Dr Narmer says you've caught some sort of virus."  
  
"Great." Jack said.  
  
"DR JACKSON!" Jack heard a young woman shout. "How many times do I have to tell you? You are not allowed in here."  
  
"He woke up and I thought it would be better coming from me than you," Daniel grovelled.  
  
"What would be better coming from you?" Jack asked confused.  
  
"Apparently, this virus is infectious and Teal'c and I aren't allowed in here."  
  
"Great."  
  
"And..."  
  
There's an and?"  
  
"Yeah, you and Sam are going to have to be contained."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"You're going to have to stay here until you are well," Daniel said sort of backing off waiting for Jack to explode. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"WHAT!" he shouted sitting up in his bed, "I'm not staying here." he protested.  
  
"Apparently you are."  
  
"Like hell I am."  
  
"Jack, you should really do this. You need to get better. You'll be confined to one of the guest quarters and be given as much food, water and entertainment as you wish," Daniel said to brighten his spirits.  
  
"And what about you and Teal'c?" Jack asked.  
  
"My symbiote protects me from such illnesses," Teal'c said appearing from the shadows. Jack turned to Daniel.  
  
"They don't know why I haven't got it," Daniel said sheepily, "But Jack, this gives me a great opportunity to explore those caves more and maybe help translate some of the items found by their archaeologists."  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Jack, this could be really important."  
  
"So just because there might be some funny writings in a tomb somewhere, you're just going to desert us?" Jack argued, "Nice to know where we stand." Daniel shook his head and exited telling Jack he'll see him later.  
  
"Teal'c, keep an eye on him will you? You know how he always manages to get himself into some sort of trouble." Teal'c nodded and followed Daniel out, leaving Jack and Sam stuck inside the infirmary.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
It wasn't long after Daniel and Teal'c were forced to leave when Sam woke up.  
  
"Colonel?" She called out. Jack got out of his bed instantly and went to his 2IC's side.  
  
"Hey Carter, how you feeling?" he softly asked.  
  
"Like someone took a bat to my head," she asked grabbing her head.  
  
"Yeah I know. Doesn't wear off either," he admitted.  
  
"What happened?" she asked  
  
"We both collapsed after we apparently caught some virus."  
  
"How is that possible?" she said trying to pull herself up so she could see her CO properly.  
  
"I don't know. They want to contain us though. Put us up in some comfortable guest rooms and monitor our condition."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"They haven't said. Daniel's gone on his own little crusade as well so I sent Teal'c with him."  
  
"Well you never know Sir, they might find something important."  
  
"You know, that's what Daniel said. Sometimes I worry that you're becoming too much like him," Jack said finally returning to his own bed to rest as Dr Narmer came into the room and gave Jack a disapproving look which he was more used to seeing from Janet.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Daniel and Teal's returned to tell the colonel about their finding but they were told they could not see either Jack or Sam.  
  
"Why are you refusing us access to our friends?" Teal'c demanded to know.  
  
"As I tried to tell you before, we have to keep them contained in a secure facility with little or no outside contact. We cannot risk contamination of our people," Dr Narmer explained.  
  
"But I feel fine and if I've been exposed to this virus then I should be showing the same symptoms as my friends, but I'm not," Daniel argued.  
  
"And my symbiote protects me," Teal'c added.  
  
"I'm still not letting you inside the infirmary. We are moving them to a more comfortable facility soon. You may talk to them through the intercom until we move them," she compromised.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Hey Jack," Daniel whispered through the intercom as Sam was asleep.  
  
"Hey," said a very disheartened Jack  
  
"Take it Dr Narmer told you about us not allowed in there at all."  
  
"Yeah. What's the deal with that?" Jack said.  
  
"It's apparently for our safety," Daniel said awkwardly, "I found more evidence of Horus at their museum. There are many writings about the Tau'ri and they mention the Tok'ra too. It seems like the Tok'ra were here and helped them to destroy Horus' ship just like we did in Abydos," Daniel could tell Jack wasn't really listening. Jack just always seemed to turn off every time he tried to explain something important to him.  
  
"Look Jack," he said, "I've been invited to a dig by their leading archaeologist that is well outside the city boundaries and I've accepted. I think we could learn a lot from these people Jack," he tried to convince Jack although deep down he knew was impossible.  
  
"Go on Daniel have fun, some how I know you will," Jack said in his usual sarcastic tone. "But don't forget..." Daniel finished his sentence for him  
  
".....That you're here. I won't Jack. I'll report back anything else I find."  
  
"Just don't get into any trouble Daniel."  
  
"Don't worry Jack. I'm perfectly safe," Daniel said innocently.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about," Jack answered. Daniel didn't know what he was on about. It was always Jack who got them into trouble, always waving his gun around and never giving anyone a chance.  
  
"Well at least not everyone is deserting me. Carter's still here," Jack said in a lighter tone.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about," Daniel said cheekily.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Jack demanded.  
  
"Oh nothing. I'll come and see how you're settling into you're new accommodation later Jack," and with that Daniel exited the infirmary leaving a confused Jack.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Jack and Sam had been on Karnak for three days and still confined to their luxurious quarters. The rooms were decorated in an Indian style with bright reds and gold and had a warm feel to it. To make it easier to monitor and contain the virus, they were confined in a suite together comprising of two bedrooms with kings size beds and a bathroom, much to the annoyance of Sam who had to wait ages every morning while Jack was in there.  
  
Both Sam and Jack were frustrated at being locked up constantly as they could see from their permanently locked window all the delights the city could offer.  
  
Jack found the confinement frustrating in another way too. He found himself staring at his 2IC a lot and had to shake himself to stop doing it. But it didn't help that they were given new clothes and they hugged Sam in all the right places. And Jack found that when she stood by the window with the sun shining through, they became kind of see through.  
  
"So," he said, "what do you want to do today? We could stay in here OR stay in here?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Or, we could find something to do Sir?" she said.  
  
"Two things Carter. One, we're not at the SGC, so drop the Sir, it's starting to annoy me and two, there isn't anything to do," he said rather annoyed.  
  
"We could just talk Si....Jack."  
  
"I'd like that. What do you want to talk about?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't know." Sam said.  
  
"Well that was short lived." Jack sighed.  
  
There was silence. Neither knew what to say over the last few days they had exhausted most conversation topics including the weather which didn't change so after you mention it once there's no point in mentioning it again. Daniel had visited them a couple of times and seemed to be really enjoying himself and Teal'c was busy telling the High Order about the Jaffa around the universe.  
  
"Well," Jack finally said, "we should be grateful that we're not stuck on an ice cap."  
  
"Yeah," Sam smiled at the memory.  
  
"I can't remember ever being THAT cold," Jack said lying down on his bed with Sam one side and him the other.  
  
"I know. It must have been at the most -30?C."  
  
"By the end of that trip it felt colder than that...Actually, I don't remember much about how that ended," Jack said straining to remember.  
  
"By the end you were pretty much out of it," Sam said remembering something else.  
  
"If I said anything weird I'm sorry," Jack apologised awkwardly seeing the change of expression on Carter's face.  
  
"This has to be one of the nicest places we've been locked up in," Jack said looking around the room.  
  
"Yeah, I've lost count of the number of prisons underground dungeons and holding areas we've been put in. It's a change to be accommodated in such luxurious quarters," Sam admitted. Jack got up and walked over to the window and stared out into the bustling city below.  
  
"It's not fair," Jack exclaimed.  
  
"Sir?" Sam said joining Jack at the window to find out what he's complaining about this time.  
  
"This is one of those rare occasions where the locals aren't hostile and willing to show us around this beautiful place and we're stuck in here and Daniel gets to enjoy himself," Jack complained or more like whined.  
  
"I knew that was annoying you," Sam laughed, "Would you prefer that he was in here with us?"  
  
"No. I'd prefer if it was the other way around and see how he likes it. He could at least pretend that he's not enjoying himself but every time we see him he has this stupid little grin on his face coz he's found something really 'interesting'. It would be better if he didn't come," Jack complained.  
  
"What? And miss out on the opportunity to piss you off? Don't think I could even restrain myself if I was in his shoes," she joked.  
  
Sam laughed. Jack and Daniel were complete opposites but despite that they were the best of friends although neither would ever admit how mush they care about each other.  
  
"Great. You're ganging up on me now," he said shaking his head. She snuggled into him.  
  
"You know we love you really," She said relaxing.  
  
"Glad to hear it.... Ever since Sara left me the SGC have been my family. I mean Daniel's like a little brother to me." Sam smiled at the little glimpse of Jack's true feelings.  
  
"And just like any little brother, he knows how to wind his big brother up!" They both laughed. Sam returned to sit on the bed but Jack decided to remain where he was and lean against the windowsill.  
  
"Do you believe in Destiny?" Jack asked.  
  
"What? That everything is life is preordained by fate and you have no control over it. It's not theoretically possible." Jack interrupted her.  
  
"Ahh! Just asking a simple question, don't need the science lesson."  
  
"Sorry Sir." Jack looked at her for the use of Sir. "Sorry Jack. I don't really believe that fate decides everything. I think we are given signs and it's up to you if you follow those signs are not."  
  
"Signs like that fact that in all the other alternate realities we've been married or engaged?" Jack said raising his eyebrows.  
  
Sam awkwardly laughed and she blushed a little.  
  
"Some would see that as a sign," she said.  
  
"Some like you?" he asked pushing her.  
  
"Perhaps," she said hoping the topic would be dropped.  
  
"So that means you might be willing to overlook regulations..." Jack started.  
  
"Jack!" she protested. "You can't ask me that!"  
  
"I'm just trying to found out what you would mean by signs and if you were willing to follow them," he said cheekily with a smile on his face.  
  
"And what about you?" she turned on him, "would you act upon that sign?"  
  
"It's not my belief I'm testing," Sam looked at him.  
  
"Anyways, we've kinda already tested that as neither of us would act upon that sign," Jack said, "well, not yet." Sam knew fine well what he meant but wanted to topic dropped. They both knew they couldn't so there was no point talking about what ifs.  
  
The room became silent again for a while. Jack lay on the bed while Sam busied herself with making some calculations on a pad of paper they were given to amuse themselves.  
  
"Ever wonder what we would be doing if the Stargate was never found?" Sam asked out of the blue, "I would probably be working for NASA right now."  
  
"Yeah, just like dad wanted," Jack said smiling.  
  
"Yeah..." she said thoughtfully, "dad. He would have died of cancer."  
  
"But he didn't. On a good note, Daniel would continue to be a disgrace to Anthropologists around the world," Jack said gleefully.  
  
"JACK!" Sam shouted at him.  
  
"And he would never have been proven right too," Jack said getting up and walking over to the window again.  
  
"Teal'c would still be first prime to Apophis, the people of Abydos would have been destroyed by Ra and....." Sam said.  
  
"And I would be dead," Jack blurted out.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"After Charlie died, I had no reason to live. The Stargate programme and Daniel made me realise there were things to live for. Weird how things turn out."  
  
Sam lay down on the bed. Jack looked at her. She was beautiful with her short, soft, blonde hair and baby blue eyes. But Jack's thoughts were disturbed realising that she was looking pale again.  
  
"Are you alright Carter?" Jack asked concerned.  
  
"No. I feel like I'm burning up again," she said closing her eyes. Jack walked over to the bed and sat beside her. He felt her forehead with the back of his hand. She was hot.  
  
"You're right, you're hot but I already thought you were," Jack said expecting Sam to react in some way, but she didn't.  
  
"Carter?" he said looking at her.  
  
"Sam?" she wasn't responding. He shook her gently but still no reply. He ran to the door and banged on it as hard as he could until the guard stationed outside appeared in the little window.  
  
"Get Dr what's-her-name, something's wrong with Major Carter."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Sam was rushed to the infirmary and Jack insisted on being taken as well.  
  
"I'm not leaving her!" Jack insisted.  
  
Finally Dr Narmer agreed to take him along as well. They linked Sam up to a computer that monitored her heart rate and blood pressure and looked similar to the ones they have back home. Jack was forced to watch, worried, from the sidelines although he asked questions the whole time.  
  
"What's happening Doc? She looks so pale. What you giving her?" Although the doctor ignored him for a while it became increasingly hard to ignore his pleas and finally she took him outside and had a quiet word.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter has not fought the virus as we first thought and it's started attacking her nervous system."  
  
"Why?" Jack quickly asked.  
  
"We do not know. But believe me when I say we are doing all we can for her, but she needs to fight this on her own. We have made her comfortable but Major Carter will have to do the rest." This was not what Jack wanted to hear.  
  
"You must be able to do something else?" he said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Unfortunately there is no cure for this virus, even though we have cures for other viruses; this one is a particularly resistant strait. The people on our planet are immune to it, but it appears that Major Carter and yourself are not."  
  
"What will happen if she doesn't fight this?"  
  
"She will die," the doctor simply said  
  
"You can stay with her if you like. Try talking to her," she suggested, "I have sent for Dr Jackson and Teal'c and they should join you later."  
  
Jack didn't thank the doctor but silently walked back into the infirmary and grabbed a stool and sat by his 2IC's side thinking about what he was going to say.  
  
He didn't have a clue what to say to her. He had known her for five years but still he didn't know what he could say to help her. She was his 2IC, his friend and his..love to be honest and she could die. But he had to be professional about this.  
  
"Major? You better wake up because I'm not going to have to stay here any longer than I have to just because you're ill," se said as calmly as he could muster.  
  
He sat for a while looking at her with tubes connected to her and machines about her beeping at a slow but regular pace.  
  
"This is not fair," he said to her, "forget Daniel enjoying himself, this is not fair. After everything we have been through over the last five years, the number of times I've walked you straight into the hornets nest and escaped with our lives, usually with your help, to have this happen. The one time we're expecting an easy mission with no risks, you end up fighting for your life."  
  
"How many times have I done this Sam? Sat patiently by your side? Ok not so patiently but I've always been here. I've nearly lost you so many times. When that Tok'ra was assassinated, or when that entity transferred you to our computers. Each time I was at you side, praying, hoping that you would be Ok. Each time I tried to help you, I tried to find a way to get the Tok'ra out of you and get the entity to leave your body. For cryin' out loud I shot you with a zat gun twice. I killed you but you came back to me. But now." he paused for a moment to try and collect himself but he couldn't.  
  
"But now I feel so helpless. There is nothing I can do to help and it's killing me," he told her taking her hand and holding it in his. "It should be me lying there, not you. I would give all I have to have you wake up and be better," he said wiping away a tear that came uncontrollably down his face.  
  
"I've spent the last five years trying to protect you from the Goa'uld or anything that may harm you and I walk you straight into a hospital bed because I couldn't protect you. This can't happen to you, it shouldn't happen to you. You're....special. You try so hard to get me interested in science and prove that science is fun and you see the good into people, even me." More tears made their way down his face.  
  
"You have to get better Sam because there are people back home that care about you. Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond, Janet, Cassandra, and me Sam. I care about you. I know I told you during that Za'rtac thing but since them I've realised something, something more. Sam, I care about you so much. I've already lost one person I loved, I couldn't handle losing you..I love you Sam." He was overcome with emotions and fell asleep by her side with tears still rolling down his face.  
  
******************************************************  
  
When Jack woke up it was night and Daniel was at the infirmary window. Jack walked over to the intercom to talk to Daniel.  
  
"Hey." Jack said tired.  
  
"Hey. Dr Narmer told Teal'c and I what happened. How you holding up?" Daniel asked concerned for his friend.  
  
"Better than Carter." Jack said turning to watch Sam fearing that if he took his eyes off her something would happen to her. "She still looks so pale."  
  
Daniel could see and hear the concern in Jack's voice and face. "Dr Narmer says that she's finally beating it Jack. But she's still got a long way to go." Jack let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Good." Was the only answer Jack gave but his heart was jumping for joy.  
  
"Where's Teal'c?" Jack asked suddenly concerned for someone other than Sam.  
  
"He watched over you two last night while I slept and now he went to his quarters for a session of kel'nar'im." Jack nodded in understanding.  
  
"Jack, the High Order feel responsible what happened to you and Sam." Daniel told him.  
  
"Damn right they should. It's because of their god damn virus that we're here."  
  
"Although they didn't know we weren't immune." Jack shot a look at Daniel. "Anyways, so to make it up to us they are giving us two of those canons we saw outside the building of the High Order."  
  
"I thought they said they wouldn't trade with 'younger' beings." Jack reminded him.  
  
"I know, but they decided that they had to make amends if they want an alliance between our two worlds."  
  
"Sweet." Jack replied.  
  
"I'm going to see if the doctors can tell me anything else. I'll be back, Jack, and Daniel left. Jack returned to his position by her side and interlocked their fingers.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Jack must have fallen asleep again as he found himself being woken by something moving. He was instantly awake and looked round the room expecting someone to be there, probably the doctor telling him to return to his quarters, but no-one was there. He felt his hand move and looked down and found it was Sam moving her hand. He looked to the window and Daniel and Teal'c were both there.  
  
"Err.she's moving." Jack shouted to them.  
  
She quietly moaned and started to move around.  
  
"Sam?" Jack said softly.  
  
"Jack?" quietly escaped her mouth as she opened her eyes. Jack had never been so glad to see those beautiful blues.  
  
"Teal'c, go and get Dr Narmer," and Teal'c hurried off to find the doctor.  
  
"Hey there Carter. You scared us there for a while."  
  
"Sorry," Jack laughed at her apologising.  
  
"How you feeling Sam?" Daniel said through the window.  
  
"Much better, but still a bit groggy," she said smiling.  
  
"I'll go and see what's taking Teal'c so long," Daniel said running down the corridor leaving Jack alone with Sam. He had still not let go of Sam's hand, but she didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Jack said suddenly concerned.  
  
"Nothing. I just want to tell you something."  
  
"I know, before you say it. It's all my fault."  
  
"No. I just want to tell you that I heard you," Jack looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Heard what?" he said trying to cover his tracks.  
  
"I heard you talking to me last night."  
  
"Oh that," he said kind of embarrassed.  
  
"And I just want to say....I love you too Jack." Jack couldn't believe his ears. Did she really just say that?  
  
"Are you going to stand there looking at me like I'm insane or are you going to kiss me?" He didn't need telling twice.  
  
The End 


End file.
